


La bailarina y el gigante verde

by Morrigan_Black



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Black/pseuds/Morrigan_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una noche de pasión entre ambos y una gran batalla, Hulk decide huir. Sin saber que hay cosas de las que no se puede escapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bailarina y el gigante verde

**Author's Note:**

> Para mis queridas niñas y sobre todo para ti, Perla, para que sonrías como siempre lo hago yo con tus historias. Que tengas un buen recuerdo y porque te parecen tan tiernos como a mi.

Natasha seguía pegada al teléfono llamando a Bruce, a Hulk, suplicándole desde el fondo de su corazón..que le contestara, que volviera con ellos, con ella. Bruce, su compañero, su amigo, su...amante. Ese hombre inteligente, humilde, cariñoso, con un humor enrevesado y sarcástico. Ese hombre delgado pero fibroso con gafas, todo un nerd normalucho,  hasta que alguien lo enfurece.  Entonces, aparecía su alter ego, una máquina de matar, un gigante verde y aterrador.

Aunque, para la agente Romanov era algo bien distinto. Hulk, era su contra parte, una bestia llena de fuerza e imparable, sin embargo, este elegía ayudarles a parar a los verdaderos monstruos. Ella, a pesar de haberse acostado con muchos hombres antes, por primera vez, esa noche en que fue suya se sintió querida, se sintió libre. Porque él sabía exactamente quién era ella, su lado oscuro, su monstruo interior, la asesina rusa que había sido hace años.

Él entendía mejor que nadie de monstruos interiores, culpa y miedo a dejarse ir. Quizás, por eso huía, no de Hulk, ni de los problemas o los vengadores, sino de ella porque había podido descubrir su alma. Jamás, una herida le desgarró por dentro tanto como esto, la respiración acompasada y los puños apretados intentando controlar la ira, la fuerza y la desesperación. Seguramente, había decidido que no merecía la pena, que era tan venenosa y oscura como su nombre en clave. Nunca le había costado tanto mantener la máscara, no gritar, ni llorar por su roto corazón.

Con sobresalto, sintió una mano en su hombro. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, estaba cargando por encima de su hombro una mancha rubia y su pie en la garganta de un atónito Clint. Con premura se desprendió del pozo de dolor en el que estaba y con la mano ayudó al arquero a levantarse.

El rubio sólo necesito mirarla para saber que algo no iba bien, después de todo habían sido compañeros en innumerables misiones y ella era la madrina de su pequeña.

-Volverá, lo sé -dijo Clint en un susurro.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, será mejor que nos vayamos e informemos a Fury -contestó la pelirroja, partiendo con gesto decidido hacia el Jet.

Lejos de allí, en una pequeña cabina de avión se podía oír, el terrible rugido de angustia, el sonido de una bestia herida.

 

 

 


End file.
